El Príncipe y la Doncella
by Luu Cullen
Summary: TWO SHOT/ Una historia basada en la edad media. Un amor con cientos de trabas y obstáculos ¿podrán superarlos? ¿Podrá la bruja separarlos? Inspirada por la cancion Un enorme de Dragón de Floricienta.


_**Para disfrutar esta historia al maximo, reproducir UN ENORME DRAGÓN de FLORICIENTA. :D**_

_**Toda la historia me pertenece, excepto los personajes que son de la maravillosa SM. **_

* * *

_**El Príncipe y la Doncella**_

Isabella corría descalza por la desértica calle adoquina de El Reinado de Forks. Las lágrimas saladas mojaban sus mejillas, con su cara empapada soñaba que ya todo estaba perdido. Que había perdido su corazón, lo dejó en aquel salón de fiesta donde se estaba celebrando el compromiso de su príncipe con otra mujer. Se quedo aferrado a promesas que se había llevado el tiempo, porque en su presente ya no existía nada de todo lo que le había dicho El príncipe Edward; promesas con las cuales la había engañado todo este tiempo, nada más para pasar el rato.

Bella tropezó con sus propios pies cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-¡No!- sollozo al ver que el hermoso vestido blanco, que le había confeccionado su madre para la fiesta, se manchaba con lodo.

Su traje era sencillo, nada comparado con el de la malvada mujer que pronto sería la esposa de Su príncipe. Este vestido era simple, manga hasta los codos, escote decente y discreto, corte en la cintura que luego caía, con gracia y delicadeza hasta sus pies, en una larga falda adornada con florecitas color crema. Su cabello estaba sencillamente peinado con broches en forma de mariposas y el rostro natural. Lo único que ahora lo cubría eran las espesas lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas, apagando sus orbes verdosos y mojando sus prominentes labios, los cuales tiritaban debido al llanto desgarrador de su alma.

El príncipe Edward la había herido, tenía el corazón lastimado, la mínima esperanza perdida y su máxima alegría dañada. Que ilusa había sido al pensar que él iba a luchar por defender su amor. Que tonta se sentía por haber creído que ella también podía tener una historia como Cenicienta.

¿Por qué había creído que Edward estaba dispuesto a enfrentar al Rey Carliste para dar testimonio del amor desmedido e incondicional que sentía por ella? ¿Por qué se creyó todas las promesas que él le había susurrado al oído aquella noche que habían compartido en la intimidad de los jardines del palacio? ¿Por qué estaba sola en el medio de la calle pensado todo aquello?

De pronto, el cielo se abrió en un relámpago que rompió el silencio e hizo temblar su corazón y la desolada noche quedó sumida en un manto de lluvia empapándola toda.

Allí de rodillas en la calle solitaria, recordó el momento en el que El Príncipe de Forks puso sus ojos en ella, una sencilla doncella que había defendido a un niño al cual, el conde Vulturi, había acusado del hurto de una manzana del puesto de Henry, el frutero de la comarca. Ahí había sacado sus garras, defendiendo con fiereza al indefenso pequeño.

_Cuantas promesas se van con el tiempo__  
__hoy yo me ahogo en un mar de recuerdos__  
__yo construía un castillo de sueños__  
__que pronto se derrumbo_

Ese día hacía un día hermoso, soleado y en La Comarca se olía un aire de paz y tranquilidad. Con una parsimonia exquisita, Isabella caminaba por entre los puestos de comidas del lugar, sonriéndole con afecto a cada persona que se le cruzara. No era de extrañarse la calidez con la que miraba Bella a cada persona, ella siempre había sido amable con todos y, se podía jurar, que casi el 90% de la gente del lugar la quería mucho.

La señora del puesto de bebidas limpiaba y ordenaba la mesa donde exponía sus productos. Hoy era lunes y, como cada lunes de la semana, la Corte Real recorría los puestos de La Comarca para verificar las condiciones de vida de los aldeanos y los productores.

Todos los vendedores limpiaban su parte de tierra donde estaba su estante con los productos para la venta. Isabella recorría el lugar ansiosa de ver, aunque sea de lejos, al Príncipe Edward. Un joven dos años mayor que ella, futuro Rey de Forks y el hombre más guapo y atractivo que pudiese existir sobre la faz de la tierra.

A lo lejos se escucho el relincho de los caballos reales y comenzaron a vislumbrarse los carruajes del Príncipe y su Padre.

Como cada lunes, Isabella se escondió en las sombras de un callejón cerca de puesto de verduras. De allí conseguiría una vista perfecta del príncipe -al pasearse por todos los puesto- sin ser sorprendida observándolo.

_Cuando te vi en aquel bosque encantado,_

_Un duende dijo que Tú eres mi príncipe azul._

_Como si fuera por arte de magia,_

_Llenaste mis días de luz._

Los caballos detuvieron su marcha muy cerca de donde se encontraba Bella escondida. Minutos después bajaba el Conde Vulturi seguido del Príncipe. Isabella lanzo un suspiro y miro con aires soñadores al hombre que estaba de espaldas al callejón.

Edward percibió una mirada intensa puesta sobre su espalda, volteo hacia atrás mirando el punto exacto donde estaba Isabella, aunque sin poder verla realmente, debído a las sombras que la ocultaban.

-¿Sucede algo, Edward?- le pregunto el Conde.

El Príncipe continúo mirando hacia la nada con el corazón, extrañamente, hinchado de felicidad. Era raro, pero creía estar observando lo más especial y hermoso de su vida, cuando en realidad solo veía un callejón oscuro y desolado.

-Nada, Cayo. Es solo que…-Frunció el ceño, suspiro y se volteo hacia el Conde- Nada, olvídalo ¿continuamos?-

-Por supuesto. Vamos.-

Gracias a la proximidad de Isabella al carruaje, pudo oír la extraña conversación de los caballeros. Por un instante ella había sentido que el Príncipe sabía que ella estaba ahí, aunque inconscientemente.

Al cabo de una hora y media de caminata, Edward y el Conde ya habían recorrido todos los puestos de vendedores. Había degustado los aperitivos de Doña Matilde, probado el vino patero de Simón y devorado algunos panecillos que les había obsequiado Margarita, la panadera. Estaban a punto de irse cuando Henry, el verdulero, le grito a un niño acusándolo del robo de una fruta.

-¡Ladrón del demonio!- exclamo el viejo cascarrabias- ¡Devuelve la manzana que tomaste del cajón!-

El pequeño lo miraba con temor, pero parecía que no iba a asumir la culpa de lo que se le acusaba.

-Señor… Yo no tome ninguna manzana- dijo el niño.

-¿¡Como que no!?... Te he visto. Me has robado-

Isabella miraba toda la escena horrorizada desde donde estaba. Ella había visto quien era el que había tomado la manzana realmente, y ese no era el pequeño.

El Conde se acerco a donde estaba el verdulero con el niño.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto con voz grave.

-Ese ladrón de allí…-respondió Henry apuntando al niño- ha hurtado de mi puesto una manzana-

Cayo se volteo hacía donde estaba el pequeño y lo miro duramente.

-Tú- lo señalo- devuelve lo que has tomado sin permiso-

-Pero, señor. No he tomado nada- se defendió.

-Miente-

El conde levanto una mano con la máxima intención de golpear al niño.

-¡Cayo!- Grito Edward con voz autoritaria- No vayas a pegarle al niño-

-Pero, Edward este pequeño ha robado y encima miente- protesto el conde.

El Príncipe se acerco a donde ellos estaban con una calma increíble.

-Yo creo en el niño- dijo con voz suave dirigiéndole una mirada al objeto de su defensa.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- inquirió Cayo.- Este pequeño…-

-Lo defiende bien, su Alteza- dijo Isabella saliendo de entre las sombras- El niño no ha tomado nada de su puesto, Henry-

Edward miraba a la hermosa castaña que había aparecido del callejón con absoluta sorpresa y admiración. Era una mujer hermosa, simple, con la voz de un ángel y el carácter de mamá osa.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso, Bella?- pregunto el verdulero- Tú no sabes nada.-

Isabella camino hasta quedar junto al niño, le rodeo los hombros con un brazo protector y enfrento a Henry.

-Estaba en el callejón, vi cuando hurtaron tu manzana y puedo asegurarte que este niño no fue.-

Edward se acerco a ella, medio tranquilo y medio hechizado. Esa mujer poseía una belleza cautivante, simple pero celestial.

-¿Quién fue entonces, señorita?- pregunto con la voz terriblemente suave.

-Fue Willy.- respondió con simpleza.

Willy era el potencial ladrón de La Comarca entera. Siempre que se perdía algo, seguro lo encontraban en la cabaña del viejo carpintero de Forks.

-Lo hizo cuando usted se volteo a dejar el cajón de naranjas vacio- dijo Isabella.

El verdulero bajo la cabeza apenado. Había armado un revuelo terrible y acusado a un ser de algo que no había hecho.

-Por favor, señor Henry- habló Edward- discúlpese con el pequeño. Y tú también Cayo- se refirió al Conde.

-Lo lamento, niño. Pensé que habías sido tú-

El pequeño levanto los hombros y suspiro.

-No se preocupe, señor. Está bien- dijo en un susurro.

Isabella le sonrió y le apretó el brazo en un gesto cariñoso.

-También lo lamento, pequeño. De verdad, lo siento- se disculpo el conde.

-Ya está. No paso nada- murmuro el niño- Ahora ¿puedo volver a jugar con los demás chicos?- pregunto a nadie en concreto.

Todos rieron.

-Claro, pequeño. Ve- dijo Isabella.

El niño la abrazo y salió corriendo de allí.

-Bien- habló Cayo- Ya que todo se soluciono nos vamos ¿Edward?-

El príncipe estaba perdido admirando la belleza de la mujer que tenía frente a él e Isabella estaba más sonrojada que una manzana con la mirada del príncipe.

-Sí, vamos- respondió Edward tras unos segundos.- Señor- hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia el verdulero. Se volvió hacia Bella- Señorita…-

-Isabella- musito ella su nombre.

-Señorita, Isabella ha sido un placer conocerla- le tomo la mano sintiendo un torrente de corrientes eléctricas atravesándole los brazos. Aquel gesto había desencadenado una oleado de electricidad en el ambiente, haciendo que ambos se estremecieran con el roce inocente de sus manos- Espero volver a verla pronto- murmuro tras besarle el dorso de estas.

Isabella respiro profundo y soltó el aire contenido luego de que El Príncipe se subiera a su carruaje. Se había quedado muda de la impresión.

Y así fue como el amor comenzó a florecer entre ellos dos. Todos los lunes se encontraban en los puesto y, después de que Edward recorriera cada uno, ambos caminaban por ahí hablando de sus vidas, contando anécdotas, conociéndose y enamorándose más.

_Pero todo acabó._

_Ya nada quedo entre los dos,_

_Porque como en un cuento _

_Un enorme dragón nos robó el corazón._

El tiempo paso con rapidez, el Príncipe y la doncella se enamoraron y comenzaron a mantener una relación, la cual tuvo que ser clandestina. Pues el Rey Carliste pegó el grito en el cielo cuando se entero que su hijo salía con una joven común y de bajo nivel económico. Por lo tanto, se opuso fuertemente a la pareja, lo que los llevo a tener que mantener su amor en las sombras del bosque Cien Acres. Allí Edward había pedido, secretamente, que construyeran una cabaña para él y su Isabella.

Pero como toda mentira, esta llegó a su fin. El Rey descubrió su tetra y le prohibió a Edward ver a Bella para siempre, lo recluyo en el castillo y acordó un matrimonio con la princesa de Isalbia, una pequeña colonia al sur de La Comarca de Forks. La princesa era una mujer bella, no tanto como Isabella, pero mala como la hierva que no deja crecer las plantas en un jardín.

Edward y Bella habían logrado apañárselas para verse a escondidos dentro del castillo. Pero, cuando la princesa descubrió eso, mando a los guardias a recluir a Isabella en los húmedos y deprimentes calabozos del castillo.

_Por favor ¿Dónde estás?_

_Tú eres mi otra mitad,_

_Siempre estaré esperando,_

_Yo se que algún día regresaras._

En la oscuridad del su calabozo, Bella lloraba desconsolada la suerte que le había tocado correr.

Se lamentaba y se odiaba por no ser la indicada para Edward, por no tener un titulo más alto para poder ser digna de ser su mujer. Por no ser capaz de ser lo suficientemente importante para él, como para que luchara contra su padre defendiéndola a ella y el amor que le decía tener.

Unos ruidos afuera llamaron su atención, se puso de pie con rapidez y temió por su vida. La puerta comenzó a abrirse haciendo que ella corriera a un rincón de la celda y se sentara en el suelo abrazándose las piernas al pecho.

Una cabellera cobriza se asomo por la puerta y el corazón se le paralizo unos segundos.

-¿Isabella?- llamó esa voz que ella tanto conocía.

Bella se puso de pie con rapidez y corrió a su encuentro. Edward la recibió en un abrazo que la hizo sentir segura y protegida. Donde ella soñaba con cuentos de hadas, finales felices y un amor eterno.

-Edward- murmuro ella con voz ahogada.

-Shh… tranquila, mi amor- le acariciaba la espalda una y otra vez- estoy aquí y nada va a pasarte. Ella no volver a meterse contigo-

Isabella dejo que las lágrimas se escurrieran libremente por su rostro, nuevamente. Que fácil sonaba decirlo, pero que difícil era que pasara.

Irina, la princesa, le había jurado que nunca la dejaría ser feliz. Que la hundirá en el abismo y la alejaría del príncipe Edward a como diera lugar. Y, por alguna extraña razón, algo dentro de Bella le decía que así iba a ser.

-La única forma que hay para que ella no se vuelva a meter conmigo…-susurro Isabella- es que nos vayamos de aquí-

Edward se tenso en sus brazos, haciendo que el corazón de Bella se rompiera lenta y tortuosamente. Más de la mitad de su cabeza estuvo totalmente consciente que este era el Adiós.

Lentamente, se separo de él y lo miro a los ojos. Ese mar de topacio derretido que la había cautivado, desde la primera vez que lo vio. Ese lugar, por el cual ella podía descubrir sus secretos, sentimientos y todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

-Entiendo- susurro ella- tienes que quedarte, ser rey y proteger tu titulo- Edward bajo la mirada apenado- No, no, no- murmuro Bella levantando el rostro de su príncipe. Dos lagrimas recorrían las mejillas masculinas-No llores, mi príncipe. Entiendo todo. Me amas, pero no puedes dejar tus responsabilidades atrás. Tienes que casarte, darle un heredero a la corona y gobernar este Reino de la mejor manera posible.- tomo aire.

Edward sollozo.

-¿Y nuestro final feliz?... Porque ese que tu nombras no es el nuestro.-

Isabella se abrazo a él, pero ya no soñaba nada. Todo aquello estaba perdido. Hundió el rostro en el pecho de Edward aspirando todo el aroma a lavanda que su cuerpo desprendía ¡Como lo extrañaría! Dejo un beso en su pecho y se separo un poco de él.

-Edward, nuestra historia si tiene un final, no es feliz. Pero tiene un fin y es este. Tú debes casarte con Irina, ella te dará un hijo y harás feliz a tu padre. Porque eso es lo que él quiere para ti.-

-¡Bella… no quiero!... ¡Yo quiero tener un final feliz contigo!- rezongó el príncipe con la voz ahogada y el rostro desesperado.

Esa imagen le partió el corazón a Bella, más si eso era posible.

-Este es el adiós, Edward- dijo ella- Debes hacerte cargo de las responsabilidades que tienes aquí y yo debo volver a mi casa, allá en la Comarca lejos de ti. Donde siempre debí estar-

Las lágrimas se derramaban, sin cesar, de los ojos de los dos. Allí se terminaba de escribir una historia, ahí estaba el final de lo que vivieron juntos.

Se quedaron abrazados por largo rato, llorando el adiós que era inevitable, el final que era intrazable.

-Edward, ayúdame a salir de aquí.- le pidió a su príncipe- Debo volver a casa-

-¿Te volveré a ver?- pregunto desesperado.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

-¡Por Dios, Isabella! Necesito verte para poder sobrevivir-

Bella se alejo de él y lo miro con pesar.

-Es lo mejor para los dos.-

_Y nuestra historia se pierde a lo lejos__  
__no encontrare tu mirada en secreto__  
__y dibujando mi olvido en silencio__  
__con el color de un adiós._

Esa noche Edward ayudo a Isabella a salir del castillo. Cuando estaban atravesando el extenso jardín, el príncipe se desvío hacia el laberinto de arbustos con Bella de la mano.

-¿Adonde me llevas?- le pregunto.

Se perdieron en los recovecos del laberinto, Edward se detuvo, estrecho a Isabella en sus brazos y le susurro al oído.

-Quiero que nos despidamos de la mejor forma posible- murmuro con voz insinuante.

La doncella lo miro a los ojos y se derritió al deseo que ellos emanaban.

-Nuestra primera y última vez-musito.

Él sonrió con nostalgia y asintió lentamente.

Isabella se acerco a su rostro y lo beso en la boca, profundamente.

Allí, cobijados por una noche estrellada y una luna llena que iluminaba como un reflecto el cuerpo de los amantes clandestinos, Bella se entrego a Edward en la danza del amor más vieja del mundo. Donde explotaron millones y hermosos fuegos artificiales encendidos por sus propios cuerpos. Donde las palabras sobraban y los hechos demostraban todo.

_yo me invente todo un cuento de hadas__  
__pero al final nos ganó esa bruja tan cruel__  
__lo que soñamos quedó en el olvido__  
__y todo tu amor se perdió_

Después de todo lo que vivieron juntos, aun después de la despedida, Isabella había guardado una mínima esperanza de poder recuperar al Príncipe antes de casarse. Pero, hoy al llegar a la fiesta él le había dejado en claro que las cosas entre ellos habían acabado. No tan directamente, pero se había hecho entender perfectamente. Ya no quedaba nada por hacer.

Su fin estaba escrito y parecía, haberse escrito la última palabra.

Isabella se puse de pie, seco las lagrimas de sus ojos y volvió a casa con el corazón destrozado. Pero, con el alma cantándole que nada estaba perdido, aun.

_Pero todo acabó__  
__ya nada quedó entre los dos__  
__porque como en un cuento__  
__un enorme dragón__  
__nos robo el corazón__  
__Por favor dónde estás__  
__tu eres mi otra mitad__  
__siempre estaré esperando__  
__yo sé que algún día regresaras._

…_._

_Algún día regresaras.__  
__Regresaras_.

* * *

**Bueno, Chicas. aca vengo con una nueva historia. Nacio del fondo de mi alma... jajaja Espero que les guste. Recibiré sus RR con gusto, sin importar lo que digan.**

**Ok, las dejo. Gracias por leerme. De paso les cuento que la semana que viene, voy a a actualizar "Mismo amor, misma lluvia" para las interesadas. jajaja **

**Besos y mordidas! :D**

MUY PRONTO LA SEGUNDA PARTE!:)


End file.
